Elder of Mysidia
The Elder of Mysidia is a non-player character in the game Final Fantasy IV, and a playable character in its sequel, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He leads the town of Mysidia, which is populated by Black and White Mages. He is a forgiving and kindhearted man, with a strong sense of righteousness. Profile Story Final Fantasy IV When Cecil Harvey leads the Red Wings into Mysidia to steal the Crystal of Water. He surrenders the Crystal before too many mages are killed but becomes embittered with Baron, and seals the Devil's Road leading there from Mysidia. When Cecil returns after being attacked by Leviathan, the Elder cannot forgive what Cecil had done unless he repents. The Elder understands Cecil is reformed and wishes to take on Golbez, but tells Cecil that only the Holy Knight, the Paladin, can defeat evil. He sends Cecil to Mount Ordeals to complete his task to become a Paladin with the twins Palom and Porom accompanying for help, as well as to spy on him to ensure his intentions are pure. Cecil completes the objective and returns with the Mythgraven Blade. The Elder is surprised Cecil wields this sword, and concludes Cecil is the Chosen One passed down in the Mysidian Legend. He notices that Tellah, the great Sage, is traveling with Cecil, and warns him not to fight with a vengeance or to use Meteor. The Elder reopens the Devil's Road leading to Baron, and enters the Tower of Wishes to pray for Cecil's safe and successful journey. After Golbez has gathered all the Crystals, Cecil returns to Mysidia, and the Elder asks him to pray with him. The prayers of Cecil, the Elder, and the mages summon the Lunar Whale, a legendary airship which can travel to the moon. He goes to Baron Castle to heal Palom and Porom's petrification, and appears on an airship in the attack on the Giant of Babil alongside the twins. Afterward, the Elder leads a service in the Tower of Wishes and everyone prays for Cecil's safety. Thanks to these prayers Cecil and his friends defeat Zeromus and restore peace. Later, the Elder teaches magic to Palom and Porom, and assigns Palom extra homework for skipping class, and takes the twins to Cecil and Rosa's wedding. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The elder is one of many attendees at Damcyan to celebrate its reconstruction. When monsters begin to pour out of the Sealed Cave, the elder tells Palom and Porom to do whatever they can to help. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When Porom leaves Mysidia to seek help from Kain at Mount Ordeals, Mysidia is attacked by the Mysterious Girl and her monsters. The Elder joins Porom in a fight against the Mysterious Girl to defend the Crystal, but he is hit by Ramuh's Judgment Bolt after the Mysterious Girl summons him. The Elder stays in bed after the attack, recovering from his injuries. During the game's ending, he passes on the title of Mysidia's elder to both Palom and Porom. Gameplay The Elder is temporarily playable during the end of Porom's Tale. If the player adds him to the party using codes, his class title is simply given as "Mysidia Elder". Stats Despite being at Level 30, his stats are very low and are no higher than 10 to 20, with the exception of his 51 Spirit (with his staff). The Elder only has a maximum of 520 HP. Abilities He has access to all White Magic except Holy and Arise. |width="33%" valign="top"| |width="33%" valign="top"| |} Equipment He has no equipment except for a Staff in his right hand. Gallery ElderTAYBattle.PNG|Battle sprite (Wii). Trivia * As with Golbez in the 3D remake versions of Final Fantasy IV, the player cannot view the Elder's portrait in the original versions of The After Years unless they add him to their party with codes. * The Elder of Mysidia appears in the debug room in the North American and Australian Final Fantasy IV Advance version. de:Ältester von Mysidia pt-br:Ancião de Mysidia Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV Category:Guest characters Category:White Mages Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-